Green
by Ealasaid77
Summary: "Jasper, why are you knitting out here?  This is a golf course.  Where you play golf, not knit,"  he explained in exasperation. Belated birthday present for naelany. Humor, fluff, lemony. Silliness. AH


**Green**

**AN:**_ A belated birthday present for naelany, I wish I had remembered, because this story was definitely meant for you alone. _

_This is mostly humor, fluff, and lemon. Although the situation they find themselves in the beginning... well, I didn't make that up. I watched it happen when I was out walking and couldn't stop laughing myself._

**JPOV**

"Stop laughing at me," I ground out, annoyed. Edward's face was nearly puce as tears rolled down his cheeks. Abruptly he stopped the golf cart he was driving before he tipped it over. "It's not _that_ funny," I huffed.

Taking big gulps of air Edward wiped his face, removing the tears and pointed at me, what was in my hands, the golf cart, and the green we were supposed to be playing. He still couldn't say anything. Eventually he got out of the golf cart and walked away from me, before sitting beside a tree, with his head between his knees. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back to what I was doing and ignored his breakdown. Soft green yarn was threaded between my fingers, the needles still working subconsciously even as Edward nearly stopped breathing laughing at me. _Go ahead and laugh, Edward. See if I make you anything again._

The scarf I was knitting was more than halfway done and had to be done before tomorrow. I'd already made a skull cap in the same color. Touching the soft texture, I sighed. The green was the same color as his eyes and I couldn't wait to see how much greener they'd become when he wore it. He thought I was making it for myself because my favorite color was green. It wasn't. My favorite color was actually orange, but when he asked once and I was staring at his eyes that was the word I blurted out.

"Why are you knitting?" Edward asked me after finally composing himself.

"What do you mean why? Because I want to. Because I like it. This isn't a new thing you're just learning about me," I grumbled. We'd been living together for over two years now, in a house that skirted the country club. The first time he'd seen me knit anything I'd tried to hide it, embarrassed. He'd caught me red-handed anyway.

"Jasper, why are you knitting out_ here_? This is a golf course. Where you play golf, not knit," he explained in exasperation.

"I told you I didn't want to play golf today, that I had something to do, but you insisted. So here I am, being a good boyfriend by going along with you," I groused.

"Jeez, you sure you aren't PMSing? You've been in a bitchy mood," Edward griped.

"I wasn't in a bad mood until you started laughing at me," I corrected. As a matter of fact if anyone was going to be bitchy or high maintenance, it would be Edward, snob that he was. The whole reason I was making this damn scarf was for him, because _he_ didn't like wool, it was _too itchy_ and the softer scarves he owned weren't warm. I'd heard that complaint often enough last winter.

"Surely you don't have to knit during a golf game. It's not even winter yet, it's only the end of July," he pointed out. Mashing my lips together tightly to keep anything negative from spewing forth I returned to my knitting. At least it calmed me down, like it always did. I couldn't explain to him that this had to be finished before tomorrow, because tomorrow was his birthday. If I waited until Christmas then his neck would be cold for months before that. God forbid that should happen, I thought uncharitably.

After we played a few holes, Edward finally started speaking again. "You know, I don't think I know any other guy that knits, not even an effeminate one." He should have kept his mouth shut. Now I was back to being angry. He knew the reason I ever learned to knit was because I'd broken both legs, trying to be cool and do a stunt on my bike after a dare, right before spring break when I was eleven. My nana had come to take care of me while my parents worked. There was no running around for me then. She taught me and I caught on out of boredom. Neither of us ever thought I'd pick it up or keep up with it. At the time I wasn't grateful, but now that she's gone it's one of my fondest memories of her and I remember that every time I pick up the needles. So for Edward to say that, it really pissed me off. This was something I kept more close to me and secret than I ever had being gay.

Jabbing the knitting needles into his ribs, I hissed, "Knitting is not only something that belongs to women. Shepherds used to have to know how to repair socks and things when they were in the fields for long periods of time." Edward rolled his eyes at me and my history rhetoric. What did he expect when I taught history?

Finally Edward got out and played a hole. He wasn't very good at this game, so I don't know why he was so determined to play. The only thing I could think of, was he played this with his father and both of them were surgeons that liked to play on their days off before he passed away. I think Edward only played for the cliché, not because he actually wanted to play. I was good at golf, very good, although I didn't like it and sometimes purposely lost when Edward and I played. Most of the time he never got me out here, thank god. Normally I was working when he decided to play and the days we had off together we did something both of us wanted to do. Summer though was up for grabs. I got talked into coming out here more often than I wished. Why couldn't he want to go to the beach on days off? That was where I'd be without question.

Fortunately I managed to finish the scarf before the monotonous golf game ended. Now all I had to do was block it. Placing it and the needles down beside me I smiled proudly. Edward might be laughing today, but he wouldn't when I gave it to him. I knew he wouldn't. He'd smile because someone made him something, instead of buying him shit he already owned or didn't need. Which meant they thought about him longer than two minutes. I'd struggled with what I wanted to give him because he had everything. It wasn't the only thing I wanted to give him, but it was the only tangible thing.

"You look happier," Edward commented. My smile widened, I was done with the scarf when I wasn't sure I would be after being dragged out here and I was psyched up for tomorrow. I almost broke down and asked him to do this before now, but I thought his birthday would be a good day to finally let him have me, all of me.

"I am happier, I'm done," I said, pointing at the yarn between us. Instead of laughing at me again, he smiled, knowing I'd be in a great mood once a project was completed. I always was. "Let's finish this game so we can go back to the house."

We had three holes left and I lost the game when it was said and done. "Why do you do that?" Edward questioned.

"Why do I do what?" I asked, innocent.

"Lose the game. I know you can play better than me," Edward accused.

"Hmm... maybe because you distract me from playing well," I teased, knowing that was only half true. When we were out here it was hard to concentrate, all I wanted to do was stare at him. Well, that, and I didn't want to put up with his attitude if he lost. Today had been different than the usual. My eyes hadn't nearly got their fill of him today. "You won, so that means I get to reward you," I purred. I wasn't sure the golf cart was supposed to sustain speeds that fast, but we pulled into the garage quickly.

Edward closed the garage door and was about to get out of the cart when I placed my hand on his thigh to stop him. "You're not going anywhere yet," I commanded. Popping the button of his jeans open, I lowered my head...

JxE

Rolling over, I stretched and calmed my breathing. Today was Edward's birthday and I'd spent a little while worshiping his body before the sun had risen. Cleaning both of us, I curled up next to him and let my eyes close again until it was daylight.

The next time I woke up I felt eyes watching me, hovering. Disconcerted, I pried my own eyes open to see Edward on his side propped on an elbow. He gave me a wide grin and greeted, "Good morning, gorgeous." Trying not to be my normal irritable morning self, since it was his birthday, I refrained from rolling my eyes and sat up instead.

Leaning over I kissed his lips and wrinkled my nose. How could I forget morning breath? Yuck. I wanted breakfast though and brushing my teeth before eating seemed more than a bit useless and would make the food taste funny. Shaking my head at myself, I finally settled on saying, "Happy Birthday!"

Edward groaned and mumbled, "Don't remind me." Smiling at him, I knew if I forgot he'd never forgive me, no matter what he said.

"Stay here," I commanded and got up to make us breakfast. Hmm... breakfast in bed sounded good and comfy, but I'd better get out the breakfast tray or Edward would kill me. He hated having crumbs in his bed. He hated having knots in his sheets for the same reason. Texture was something Edward had always been a stickler about. Once in the beginning of our relationship I'd removed all my body hair. He threw a fit. At first it was okay, even with his complaints, but when the hair turned to stubble he refused to touch me at all until it grew back. After that I decided it'd be best just not to do anything, my hair was fine enough anyway. All except my facial hair, that had to go no matter what he wanted; I couldn't stand it.

Settling with our food on the bed I scooted next to Edward and tried to not get crumbs on the sheets. "Breakfast in bed?" Edward questioned and grinned.

"Yes, now shut up and eat the food I slaved over for hours," I teased. Slaved over, yeah. It was toast, eggs, orange juice and coffee, so difficult to make. We ate and enjoyed the quiet as our minds began to wake up a little more.

Finally done I carried the tray back to the kitchen and came back in with Edward's present in tow. I'd had to get up in the middle of the night to wrap it. Standing in the closet then I looked to make sure he hadn't been through any of my other things. As far as I could tell he hadn't. Although if he had I was sure he'd have questions, like why would an absolutely firm top have a dildo hidden away. It wasn't for him anyway, it was for me. I wanted to give Edward that part of me, but fear had kept me from doing it for him or anyone else. However, I trusted Edward and didn't think he'd hurt me too much. I didn't think asking him to top me would go over well if I completely freaked out though, so hence the practice. The one and only time anyone had ever done it, aside from it obviously being my first time, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He did use a condom that had a tiny amount of lube on it, but no other and just shoved his dick inside. My protests and shouts for him to stop fell on deaf ears. At least he didn't last very long, prolonging my torment. Even though I'd topped people other than Edward and been with Edward for a long time and knew how things should be done, mentally I just hadn't been capable of allowing it to happen. Today I was determined to change that before the day was over, but working up the courage to ask and letting him do it might take some time.

Stopping beside the bed I looked down at Edward, drinking what I could see of him in. He was beautiful, his hair messier than usual after this morning's activities, his cheeks scruffy, lightly muscled, and a patch of hair on his chest. His eyes snapped to mine and lit up when he saw the present in my hand.

Sitting on the bed beside him I wondered how he'd react to the gift. Would he think it was stupid? Would he act pleased and secretly hate it? Or would he like it fine, but still be a bit disappointed? Handing it over I held my breath as I watched his long fingers tear into the paper. When he finally got it open he fingered the scarf and cap and then exclaimed, "It's about fucking time!" Errr... what? Out of anything he could possible have said that was last on the list.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, dumbfounded. Edward put the scarf around his neck. I was right, the green made his eyes become an even clearer green.

"Do you think I complained all last winter about wool just because I don't like it?" he asked and I nodded. Rolling his eyes at me, he claimed, "I could have bought something if I tried hard enough, but it seemed like you'd make other people things, but not me. Why?"

"I didn't think you'd want it because you can buy nice things that aren't handmade. Or you would pretend for my sake and I would hate that," I explained.

Edward huffed at me, "Do you know me at all? The point is I can buy most things I want, almost whenever I want, but I can't force you to make something for me."

"Well, do you like it then?" I inquired nervously. Giving something away that you made was far different than something you bought. A piece of you goes into everything you create.

"Of course I do, you dolt," he insulted with a laugh and a light push. "What is this made out of anyway? I've never felt anything like it."

"Since you said wool was itchy and the other stuff isn't warm, that yarn is alpaca. It's warm and one of the softest ones you can buy, so no more complaining," I warned.

"What if I complain that I need more colors?" he jokingly asked.

"Then ask me, don't gripe about it next time," I admonished.

"All right, all right, you win," he agreed and grinned at me.

Changing the subject, I asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... how about nothing? I just want to hang out here with you, we don't even have to get dressed," he suggested wickedly.

Laughing at him, I agreed as it would make my other plans more easily fall into place. "How about a shower right now?"

"Okay, but if you put anything on besides pajama bottoms today you'll be punished," he remarked.

"Better be careful, you never know, I just might like that," I teased back and headed to the shower, Edward muttering to himself as he followed me.

Most of our day was spent watching movies, or actually movies were playing while we made out like the teenagers we hadn't been in over a decade. We had never done just that without it rapidly heading to sex. Surprisingly, it made me feel better, more relaxed, more I didn't care if it hurt, I had to have Edward now. The only thing that made me stop was Edward's stomach growling loudly. Laughing, I pulled away from him and looked at the window, the sun was already going down, he probably was hungry.

"Stay here and I'll make dinner," I told him and got up. Edward looked like he was trying to pout, but could barely keep a straight face while attempting that expression.

"How about I help you?" he suggested.

"Nope. It's your birthday, you're not helping," I refused with a glare.

"Okay, but I'm not staying here. I won't get in your way," he promised. He'd better not. I loved my kitchen and Edward couldn't even boil water. I guess he'd never had to before. Nodding that he could come, but with a look that said stay out of my way, I walked to the kitchen. Edward slapped my ass as I passed him and chuckled. Narrowing my eyes I wondered if he knew what I was planning. He never touched my ass except to push me closer because I didn't let him. My fear had been so overwhelming that I was lucky I found someone that would even tolerate it. When I'd finally broken down and told him why I'd never, not ever, let him near my ass he shook with rage and I thought he'd dump me for not even trying. He was mostly upset, not that I didn't like it, because it's not as if I had to, but because someone was so horribly ignorant and stupid that they'd made it into a severe phobia. Even attempting to wrap my head around doing it myself had been difficult in the beginning, but I managed and even enjoyed playing with my ass that way. Although things were different when another person was involved and they couldn't feel what I could feel. I hoped I could conquer the fear that was hanging over me.

"You sit there," I directed, indicating one of the dining room chairs. Edward could sit there and watch me and talk to me in the kitchen without being underfoot.

Taking the chair I'd pointed out, he asked, "So what is my birthday dinner?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "You'll find out soon enough." Turning to look at him leaned back in the chair, my breath nearly caught, and I had to remind myself that my man was hungry and play would have to come later. "Just how hungry are you?" I asked.

Leering at me, he answered, "For you, insatiable. For food, starving."

Snorting with laughter, I choked out, "Okay, but I don't want you to eat so much you're in a food coma afterward."

"Why? Do you plan to have your wicked with me, Jasper?" he joked.

"Perhaps," was all the response he got from me and I could see him scowl out of the corner of my eye for not keeping up with the teasing. He had the rumbling stomach, not me, and I was far too nervous to keep up anyway.

Opening the freezer I began to pull some containers out of things I'd already prepared and heated them. Without Edward's knowledge I'd called his mother up and asked her what his ten favorite childhood dishes had been. Some of them she'd had to give me the recipe for, but I'd decided he should remember what it was like when he was a kid. Not that I didn't have a romantic bone in my body, but to me that was more reserved for anniversaries or bed, like when I worshiped ever part of him this morning. _Damn, I have to stop thinking about that right now and finish this._

Setting the table as things were heated Edward seemed a bit confused. The scrunched up expression was adorable and I couldn't help but stop and kiss him. When the timer went off I pulled away from him with a frown, that make-out session earlier sent every nerve alight. That or anticipation, I wasn't sure which.

A few more things left to make and dinner would be ready. I didn't heat large portions of anything, since there were so many and I needed Edward to be able to move. One of the last things I made was a peanut butter and fluff sandwich on white bread. Edward, even though he couldn't cook a damn thing, was a total foodie. I doubted he'd eaten white bread in years and definitely not fluff and the peanut butter we were allowed to have in the house had to be refrigerated because it was organic. Uncertain if he'd eat this stuff, even though it was only once, I finished placing everything on the table.

Edward's eyes were wide. "What's this?" he asked in wonder.

"Dinner, what else?" I retorted.

"These are all my favorite foods from when I was a kid. Jasper, you've been talking to my mom," he accused. Shrugging at him since it was obvious, I said nothing. At least his mother liked me. Digging in anyway, even though I talked to his mother without his consent, he quickly forgot that part. His moans as he remembered the food from his past made me shiver and I quickly had to shove food in my mouth before I attacked him.

Replete at the end of the meal, I asked, "Are you finished?" Edward nodded his head at me and I gathered everything up to place in the sink for later. "Dessert is coming up," I told him.

"And what's for dessert?" he asked, grinning widely as if he knew.

"Hmm... close your eyes until I tell you otherwise," I commanded and pushed his chair back a bit from the table. "No peeking." Obeying me, Edward closed his eyes and I kissed each eyelid, lashes fluttering before walking away.

Lube in hand, and pajama pants off, I took a deep breath. I was ready. Edward loved me, I loved him, I trusted him. He wouldn't hurt me any more than I could handle. Leaving him no doubt as to what I desired I laid back on the table in front of him, ass at the edge, legs pulled up to my chest, hands spreading my cheeks and a finger circling my hole. "Now, Edward. Open your eyes and see how I want you," I whispered the command, my voice shaking a bit.

Edward gasped loudly, one of his fingers joining mine. Then he stood and looked down at me to see my expression. "Are you sure, Jasper?" he questioned, uncertain.

Nodding my head, I pleaded, "Please. I want you to, I trust you." Lust mixed with pride was written all over his face. His lips caught mine, our tongues tangling together before he pulled away.

"Jasper, please tell me if you want me to stop..." he whispered in my ear. I knew what he really meant was don't let me become that guy to you.

"I will, but I don't think I'll want you to stop. All I want is you inside me, now shut up and stop talking," I demanded.

Edward sat back down in the chair, so that his head was closer to my ass. He hadn't gotten to see this from anyone other than porn, definitely not from me, since we'd been dating. Imagining Edward in this position waiting for me made me harder than I'd been all this time. Lost in my thoughts I nearly yelped when I felt a tongue join our circling fingers. Shaking, as this was something entirely new to me, I tried to keep it together, but rapidly began falling apart as his tongue invaded inside. The puckered sphincter began to relax the more his tongue worked its magic. My stomach clenched in need. A finger joined his tongue inside me, then I pushed mine in too. His wet, rough tongue slid along and between my finger and his and teased as far as he could reach. Pulling his finger out and pushing mine out as well, he sucked on the edges of my entrance, nibbling a bit. Wriggling with pleasure, I gasped, "Please..." When he didn't stop sucking, I groaned, and heard the cap of the lube open.

Long, lubed fingers found their way inside me and stretched and coated as much as they could. Edward's mouth worked up my perineum and along my shaft, making small sucking kisses. When his tongue circled the head of my dick and dipped into the slit I was gone. My toes curled and all the day's teasing caught up with me. Licking my cum while still working his fingers in my ass, Edward wiped some across his lips and leaned up to kiss my mouth. Moaning, I sucked, licked and caught all the cum left on his lips and in his mouth.

Standing, Edward pulled his pants down and stepped out of them, grabbing the lube at the same time. "Are you still okay with this?" he prompted and I nodded. Right now, I was so relaxed he probably could have done anything. Frowning at me, he asked, "No condom?"

"No. I want to feel everything, Edward," I explained, not saying just in case it's the only time I ever let you do it. Normally we still used condoms, even though we'd been together for a while, but not always. It was easier to clean up, but that's not what I wanted, that wouldn't be giving myself to him completely.

Watching him, he spread the lube over his dick with his hand and asked, "Okay?" In response I pulled him closer with my legs. He chuckled and lined up with my entrance, gently pressing inward. Squirming a bit at the burn, I tried to breath, relax, breath until he was flush with my ass. I never even heard his moans or whimpers or hisses at the tightness. Moving a bit to get used to having him in there, I felt some pain, but nothing I couldn't handle and certainly nothing like the first time.

Kissing my chest, my throat, and landing at my mouth, Edward distracted me and gave me time to adjust. Bucking up against him when I was ready, he stood back up again and held onto my thighs. His thrusts were slow and gentle and probably what I needed at first, but not what I wanted anymore. Edward's face was turning red by holding back and I wanted him to fuck me. "Faster..." I breathed and he picked up the pace.

Finally, finally, he hit my prostate and I gasped out, "There." He kept focused on it and I was fascinated by the fact that I was getting hard again, my balls tightening as they filled. Chasing his own orgasm, Edward became erratic, but I didn't mind. It was the most out of control I'd ever seen him.

Grunting, his dick pulsed and I felt warm cum shooting inside and sliding down my ass. Still hard myself, but Edward panting, I reached for my own dick, only to have my hand smacked away. "No." Then Edward did something I never expected in a million years. He licked my ass, cleaning the cum, his cum, sliding down my ass and assaulted me inside with his tongue once more. Now knowing where my prostate was, his fingers joined in and never let up their strokes against me until I was crying out, my body trembling with the intensity of my orgasm.

Edward let go of my thighs completely and they dangled from the table as he stood between my legs. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to get up from here, but I didn't care. I was proud of myself for letting go of my fear and by the look on his face so was Edward. "Best birthday present ever," he proclaimed, his green eyes sparkling as they took in my tired, sated body.

Nodding, I reached for him and he helped me up from the table and down onto his lap as he sat down. Eyes green and bright never left my face as he whispered, "Thank you." I felt as though I should be the one thanking him, for changing that experience for me, but I was too exhausted to say a word. Instead I nuzzled his neck and placed a light kiss there, and leaned my head against his shoulder, so my eyes never left his. Hmm... maybe green was my favorite color.


End file.
